Unwell: Historia de una casi mayor de edad
by Mai Cullen
Summary: Una adolescente en su último año de colegio. El problema: sus complejos, sus paranoias, sus compañeros, su familia con madrastra incluida y sobre todo el chico que conoció cuando su vida no podìa ser peor. Mal summary!La historia es mejor
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, para empezar, decir que los personajes de Sakura card captor no me pertenecen, pero la historia es 100 mía, salida de mis experiencias de vida, por lo que cualquier parecido con alguna historia es pura casualidad.  
Y sin más blah blah aquí les va el primer capítulo…**_  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Y así es como me metí en este lío**  
**  
****Día Miércoles**

Escuchaba ese ruidito molestoso que emitía mi despertador anunciando que eran las siete y treinta de la mañana, por lo que se me hacia tarde para el instituto, pero eso no me interesaba mucho.  
Llevaba casi una semana faltando a clases y hoy no sería la excepción; y es que si se preguntan el porqué de mi decisión, es simplemente porque no estoy de ánimos como para asistir y ver tantas caras jóvenes con sonrisas falsas y expresiones amistosas que esconden la verdadera identidad de un monstruo.

Me dolía la cabeza y los ojos me ardían; sentía una gran tristeza en mi interior, me sentía hueca, vacía, pero no podía recordar el porqué; mi cerebro continuaba dormido.

Aún sentía taladrarme la cabeza el maldito sonido de la alarma, proveniente de la cómoda  
_**¡Es que acaso no se callaría nunca!**_  
Saqué mi mano izquierda lentamente de entre las sabanas, le di un manotazo al reloj sintiendo después de unos segundos el impacto cuando fue a dar contra la pared y así hacerse añicos _**"ya compraré otro"**_, y lo más rápido que pude la volví a meter entre mis sabanas para continuar soñando.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

No sé cuánto tiempo habré seguido durmiendo y hubiese sido más tiempo de no ser porque sentí que alguien me estaba llamando al celular.  
_**"Demonios, que no puedo tener un poco de tranquilidad"**_  
Con fastidio y ya resignada a que tenia que volver al mundo real me incorpore de un salto y dos segundos después ya había contestando el teléfono...

_-Aja...- dije inexpresivamente  
-Sakurita, Cariño...-escuche que decía una voz chillona del otro lado de la línea-_

_**"Maldita sea! Vive conmigo y ahora, más encima, tengo que soportar que la vieja me llame al celular!**_"

_-ha Hola bru...Suko- por poco!! Casi se me sale!  
-My Dear ya te he dicho un montón de veces que me llames mamá-me dijo- ¿o es que acaso ya se te olvido?  
-No, no se me ha olvidado...- le solté con pesadez- es sólo que no puedo... tu no eres mi mamá... solo...solo eres la esposa de mi papá y por ende mi madrastra...  
-Hay, pero es que madrastra me suena a que yo fuera una bruja...- __**"y eso es lo que eres"**__ pensé - ... como la de la bella durmiente, una madrastra bruja muy mala...  
_  
_**"¿Es que esta señora no tuvo ni infancia siquiera como para que no sepa que se equivoco de cuento?"**_

_-¿no será como la cenicienta?- le corregí con prepotencia- pero bueno eso no viene al caso ¿Para qué me llamabas?  
- Cierto...- escuche como susurraba dulcemente, para luego cambiar su tono de voz- me llamó el director de tu colegio diciendo que quería hablar conmigo ¿qué desastre dejaste ya en el colegio? ¿Qué hiciste en matemáticas hoy?...  
- yo pues...- no podía decirle que esta ultima semana había faltado al colegio sin que ella se enterara. No viviría como para volver a contarlo.-... yo, este...  
-¿estas en el colegio verdad?- rayos ¿es que acaso leía mentes?  
-Que cosas dices! Obvio que estoy en el colegio- dije tratando de escucharme lo más segura posible.  
-Bueno...- note su tono de voz no muy convencida- entonces nos vemos allá...- y sin decir más, cortó la comunicación.  
_  
Me quedé con el aparato cerca de la oreja un buen rato escuchando el "tu tu tu", hasta que reaccioné.

Maldiciendo lo lenta que estaba el día de hoy, deje el celular en el lugar de donde lo había tomado y rápidamente me dirigí al baño.  
Abrí la llave de la ducha y cuando noté que comenzó a salir vapor, me quité la camisa de dormir para luego colocarme bajo el chorro de agua caliente, sintiendo como poco a poco hacía maravillas en mi adolorido cuerpo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para mí fueron como cinco minutos, pero lo que importaba es que ya había terminado de lavarme: corté el agua y enrolle la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que salía de la ducha. Sequé con cuidado gran parte de mi cuerpo para así evitar resbalarme y caer como otras tantas veces me había pasado.  
Luego de enrollarme una toalla en el pelo, caminé hacia el espejo y lo limpie para poder mirarme en éste.   
Observé mi reflejo de arriba a bajo y me sentí cansada; por tercera vez en mi vida sentí lástima de alguien, de **Sakura Kinomoto**.   
Mi cara se veía demacrada, triste; mis ojos verdes que antes brillaban, ahora estaban hinchados… ni un brillo había en ellos, y mi piel, más pálida de lo normal, me daba un aire de estar enferma…

Trate de dibujar una sonrisa con mis labios, y estaba en eso cuando mis ojos se fijaron en las muñecas de mi reflejo.  
_**"¿Qué me había pasado?" **_  
Levante mis manos a la altura de mis ojos y no pude evitar derramar lágrimas mientras recuerdos de los cuatro últimos años que habían pasado se agolpaban en mi cabeza:  
**Las burlas de mis compañeras** _**"Eres tan fea Kinomoto que das lástima" "Ahí va la gorda Kinomoto" "¿Me vas a acusar a tu mamá pequeña Sakura? hay verdad que no tienes" "Eres un fenómeno" "Deberías matarte"…**_**   
****Las burlas de mi madrastra**_**"Mi querida Sakurita, deberías ser como yo de bonita…" "Ahora que no está tu papá vas a hacer lo que yo diga!"**_**   
****Las burlas de mi ex novio**_**"Yo pensé que podrías calentarme un poco en la cama, pero ni para eso sirves… Rayos, Micha ganó la apuesta ¡Eres una zorra Kinomoto!"…**_**   
**Estaba aturdida, desorientada, pero los recuerdos no tuvieron piedad conmigo… _**"Yo en el funeral de mi madre" "yo vomitando varias veces en el baño" y por último "yo enterrando un cuchillo en mi muñeca…una, dos y cinco veces"…**_

Me sentí muy mal en ese momento, tanto, que pensé que me desmayaría.

Me agarré del toallero firmemente y respire lentamente tres veces.  
Cuando se me hubo pasado un poco el mareo enjuague mi cara con agua helada y comencé a maquillarme para disimular el desastre que habían dejado las lágrimas; Al estar lista, me dirigí a mi pieza y me vestí rápidamente con la falda azul tableada, la polera blanca con cuello y los calcetines azules del instituto.  
Me arregle un poco el pelo mientras dirigía mi mirada al despertador ¡Las diez treinta! ¡Ya había perdido mucho tiempo! Me miré por última vez al espejo mientras cogía mi bolso, y cuando me di el visto bueno, salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras de dos en dos. Me calce rápidamente los zapatos y luego de cerrar con llave la puerta principal de mi casa, corrí como nunca en dirección al colegio. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suerte que yo era una de las más veloces de mi clase y en no más de cinco minutos ya me encontraba doblando la esquina que daba a la entrada del establecimiento. Seguí avanzando, felicitándome por el tiempo que había tardado en hacer el trayecto, sin embargo todas mis esperanzas de que Suko no se diera cuenta de que había faltado a clases se desvanecieron al ver el portón cerrado con cadena y candado.  
_-¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Por qué a mí?- grite mientras daba una patada a una piedra y veía como pasaba por encima de un obstáculo.   
__**  
"Dah! Sakura que tonta eres!"**_ y si, se me había ocurrido una brillante idea; pasar por encima de la reja para poder entrar a los terrenos del colegio. 

Gire sobre mis talones y me encaminé hacia la parte trasera del terreno suponiendo que sería más fácil pasar por ahí.  
_**  
"Y no me equivoque!"**_ Como había supuesto, era más sencillo por atrás, y es que justo había un árbol, el cual, algunas de sus ramas se asomaban a la cancha de futbol.

Me quité la mochila de la espalda y lo más fuerte que pude la lancé al otro lado cayendo encima de un arbusto._**"y ahora yo"**_ Me acerqué al roble y cuando estuve cerca, me agarre de una rama baja y comencé a escalar. Se me hizo fácil llegar hasta la rama que necesitaba y unos segundos después ya me encontraba en el patio del edificio.

Agarre mi bolso y me escondí detrás de un árbol, miré que no hubiese nadie y tomando aire corrí a la puerta de emergencia más cercana y entré por ahí al lugar.  
Subí las escaleras de tres en tres y pronto me encontré en el cuarto piso.  
Asomé mi cabeza con cuidado por la puerta que daba acceso a donde me encontraba yo y al ver que el corredor estaba vacío, me encamine sin preocupación a la oficina del director.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las once en punto cuando al fin llegué a dirección.   
Salude rápidamente a la secretaria y me fui a sentar lo más alejada que pude. Saqué mi Ipod del bolso y olvidándome de todo, me puse a escuchar "I've seen it all" de Björk, pero no pasó mucho hasta que la secretaria casi gritando me dijo que podía pasar, que me estaban esperando.   
Apague el aparato y lo tire en mi bolso, me paré lentamente de mi asiento y fui hacia el lugar de mi condena, toque la puerta tres veces y pidiendo permiso, entre.

Lo primero que note al entrar fueron los extraños cuadros que colgaban de las blancas paredes de la oficina, me quede viéndolos como tonta hasta que sentí dos pares de ojos posados en mi y al girar la vista hacia donde se encontraba el director en compañía de mi madrastra me di cuenta que no saldría bien librada de ésta… Trague pesado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Día jueves**

Era temprano cuando Suko apareció gritando y chillando como loca en mi pieza…

_-Apúrate, que o sino llegarás atrasada…- y dando un portazo desapareció tan rápido como había llegado…_

Enojada me incorporé de la cama.  
_**"Maldición! ¿Es que esa mujer no conoce la compasión? ¿De verdad me va obligar a ir?"  
**_Fui hacia mi closet y saque lo que me tenía que poner ese día. Tiré todas las prendas encima de mi cama, saqué una toalla del canasto del pasillo y me encerré en el baño.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me había tomado todo el tiempo del mundo para alistarme, pero parece que no fue el suficiente. Ya que a las ocho con treinta minutos yo ya estaba en la entrada de mi casa esperando a que Suko se colocara los zapatos. Cuando estuvo lista la mande a que hiciera partir el auto, mientras yo cerraba la casa, pero se rehusó  
_  
-¿Crees que soy tonta?- __**"si eso creo"**__ - ¿Crees que no he pensado en que tienes ganas de escaparte y que aprovecharías cualquier oportunidad?  
_  
Maldiciendo por lo bajo, eche llave a la puerta y luego me dirigí al Chrysler azul de mi madrastra, tomando asiento donde el copiloto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El trayecto se me había hecho eterno, en especial porque ni una de las dos abrió la boca en éste; pero por suerte no duró más y ya nos encontrábamos subiendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso. Abrí la puerta de emergencia y la sujete para que Suko pasara, aunque casi se la tiro encima porque seguía enojada.  
Al llegar a nuestro destino, corrí como rayo a un asiento, en cambio la bruja se acerco a la secretaria y entablo una conversación con ella.  
Ahora sólo me quedaba esperar, y nada mejor que pasar el tiempo que escuchando música. Metí mi mano en mi bolso, pero un portazo me hizo olvidar lo que estaba haciendo. Alcé mi vista con fastidio hasta ver al responsable, y juro por Dios que no pude evitar olvidar todo al encontrarme con tal hombre frente a mí…

_-Disculpen- escuche que decía y creí morir en ese instante..._  
_**  
"Ojos ámbar, mirada penetrante, pelo castaño despeinado, buen físico, voz ronca, joven… simplemente hermoso"**_

  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aquí, yo reportándome con otra historia. ¿Cómo han estado? Pues yo como deben haber notado muy desaparecida, pero todo porque he viajado, también porque he tenido recaídas de algunas enfermedades y una que otra cosa más.  
Hay! Se preguntaran que habrá pasado con "la voz del alma", bueno puesto que me han robado mi laptop nunca subí nuevos capítulos. Y volver a escribirlos simplemente me ha dado una flojera tremenda, pero de a poco. Y bueno ya que se me ha ocurrido esta historia quise dejarla para que la disfrutaran.**

Bueno espero que me disculpen por todo y esto… disfruten este fic!

Dejen review. Como siempre se acepta todo tipo de comentario.

Un beso!! Y Saludos a todas mis amigas de fanfiction.  
A la luna, la shiri, la pingüina, la mahidelin, la saku y a los que se me olvido color.

Hasta pronto!  
Icha!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dedicado a una persona muy especial...Diego.  
2º capítulo**

Por cosas del destino nos conocimos

Día Jueves  
  
**Shaoran**  
La simple posibilidad de haber llegado atrasado el primer día me fastidiaba, y aun más si la culpa de mi atraso hubiese sido un semáforo ¡Un semáforo en rojo que estaba descompuesto!.  
_**"¡Maldita sea! ¡Que soy idiota!"**_ Y es que si no fuera porque un tipo que cruzaba la calle me señaló el cartel de _**"descompuesto"**_, yo seguiría esperando algo que no iba suceder.

Dejé mi auto en el estacionamiento del lugar y viendo que tenía cuatro minutos para llegar a la hora, corrí escaleras arribas hasta llegar al cuarto piso.  
Caminé por los pasillos hasta que encontré el lugar que buscaba, abrí la puerta de un empujón y parece que no calculé bien la fuerza, pues está reboto en la pared y se cerró a mis espaldas dando un fuerte portazo. _"¡UPS!"_ Sólo atiné a mirar a toda la sala mientras un _"disculpen"_ salía de mis labios.

Me acerqué a la secretaria para informarle que había llegado, y no sé si es mi idea o que, pero apostaría mi vida a que la cuarentona que conversaba con ella me estaba coqueteando...  
**"**_**Que asco!**_**"**   
Miré hacia otro lado, ignorándola por completo, y pude notar que había una cuarta persona en el lugar. Una chica de unos dieciocho años...

_**"Pelo castaño claro, largo y liso; ojos de un color verde que nunca había visto; piel blanca como muñeca de porcelana; Joven; con un cuerpo envidiable, pero..." **_

y no pude evitar llevar mi vista hacia sus muñecas vendadas ...

_**"con una grande y profunda herida en el alma..."**_

y fue inevitable no sentirme mal por ella...

-.Aun meditando en la joven y quitando mi vista de ésta, tomé mis cosas y con un _**"nos vemos" **_dirigido hacia la señora y la secretaria, di media vuelta para dirigirme hacia la oficina, ya que me di cuenta que me estaban esperando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura**  
Hace cinco minutos que había desaparecido el joven por el pasillo y yo desde entonces que no paraba de pensar en él...  
_**"¿Extraño no?"  
**_La verdad que mentiría si dijera que sí y es que es imposible no pensar en esos ojos, en su nariz fina, en su bien formado cuerpo, en su pelo despei...

_-Señorita Kinomoto, la están esperando-_

miré desorientada a todos lados hasta entender que la secretaria me estaba hablando

_– Señorita Kinomoto ¿no me escuchó? La esperan...tiene que pararse para luego caminar hacia allá-_

y vi como apuntaba con su dedo índice hacia la puerta.

Miré con enojo a la vieja _**"¿Es que acaso cree que soy idiota?"**_

Me levanté rápidamente de la silla y mientras tocaba la puerta para avisar que iba a entrar, me gire un poco y le saqué la lengua a la señora para luego desaparecer tras la puerta.

_**"Lo sé, soy una inmadura!"**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas entré a la oficina cerré la puerta y apoyé mi frente en ella, mientras trataba de calmarme y ahogar la risa.

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-  
_  
Di un respingo al escuchar esa pregunta, se me había olvidado por completo adonde estaba.  
Respiré hondo y luego de unos segundos miré hacía el lugar de donde provenía la voz...

_**"¿Es una broma todo esto? ¡Es que no lo puedo creer!"**_****

_-¿Eres kinomoto?-_ preguntó

Asentí torpemente, mientras veía como se acercaba a mí.  
Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, alzó su mano y con una hermosa sonrisa dijo..

_-Mi nombre es Li Shaoran-_

Lo quedé mirando con cara de _"¿Ya y que más?"_ . Y parece que entendió, porque luego concluyó su presentación diciendo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No le había puesto atención ni un minuto al pobre chico _**"¿Pobre chico?"**_ desde que se había presentado y de eso ya cinco minutos, pero es que no lo podía creer.

_**"Es que es imposible. ¿Shaoran Li mi psicólogo?"**_

Y es que enserio, mientras más lo pensaba menos lo creía...

_-Kinomoto ¿me estás escuchando?-_ dijo con un dejo de fastidio

_-Sakura-_ dije inconscientemente, para luego fijar mi vista en él y ver su desconcierto.

-_Quiero que me llames por mi nombre y ese es Sakura ¿De acuerdo?-_ dije con seguridad y luego le sonreí mientras preguntaba- _Y yo ¿Te puedo llamar Shaoran?_

_-Si prefieres, me da igual-_ y luego agrego con una pequeña sonrisa _-...Sakura_-

_**"Me quedé quieta. Es que ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mi nombre se escuchaba tan bien cuando lo decía él...y yo..."  
**_  
-_Y bueno Sakura ...-_

_**"¡Mierda! dijo mi nombre otra vez..."**_

_- ¿Podemos empezar ya con la Sesión?-_ preguntó y yo asentí con un movimiento de cabeza – _Ok ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_- Diecisiete-_ conteste mientras veía su cara con el seño fruncido y luego sonriendo malignamente agregué_-...pero no me falta mucho para cumplir la mayoría de edad..._-Y puedo apostar mi cuerpo a que su expresión cambió de un momento a otro.

Y así siguió con sus preguntas _"¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu papá y tu mamá? ¿En qué colegio vas?"_ Y todo lo respondí bien hasta que comenzó a preguntarme lo que no sabía cómo contestar...

_-¿Por qué estás aquí Sakura?_- preguntó mirándome a los ojos y yo desvié mis ojos mientras un silencio inundaba el lugar_-¿Sakura, tienes idea de por qué estás aquí?..._

_-No...-_ murmuré

_-¿Ni una idea?-_ dijo con ¿ironía?- _o sea, gastas plata para una sesión con psicólogo y no sabes porqué...  
_  
_-Yo...bueno...la-la verdad...es que me obligaron-_ dije y mi inseguridad se podía notar a kilómetros. 

Observé disimuladamente la expresión de Shaoran y casi doy un grito cuando se paró bruscamente de su asiento.

_-Sakura...-_ su voz se escuchaba enojada- _contéstame ¿te pusieron una pistola en la cabeza para que vinieras?  
_  
_-N-N-No...-_tartamudeé

_-¿Te amenazaron? ¿Te iban a hacer algo si no venias?...-_ volvió a preguntar

_-NO...-_ contesté nuevamente.

_-Entonces...-_ murmuró mientras tomaba aire, y cuando volvió a hablar pensé que era el diablo - _...me puedes contestar ¿Por qué mierda estás aquí? ¿Por qué aceptaste venir?  
_  
Tenía mi mirada fija en el suelo.

_**"¿Que por qué estoy aquí? ¿Que por qué acepte venir?"**_

Y la rabia comenzó a aflorar en mi. Cerré mis ojos y sentí como las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas...  
No podía perder el control, no podía...   
Comencé a tiritar y apreté los dientes...

_**"Al diablo con el control"**_

_-¿Qué porqué estoy aquí?-_ dije en tono de burla, para luego fijar mi vista en él y descargar toda la rabia que sentía_-...PUES TE DIRÉ PORQUÉ...¡PORQUE ME SIENTO SOLA! ¡PORQUE MIS COMPAÑEROS SE BURLAN DE MI! ¡PORQUE NO VEO A MI PAPÁ HACE TIEMPO! ¡PORQUE MI MADRASTRA ME ODIA! ¡PORQUE MI HERMANO MAYOR SE FUE DE LA CASA! Y ¡PORQUE ME ODIO! ¡ME ODIO PORQUE SOY GORDA Y FEA! ¡PORQUE NO SIRVO PARA NADA! ¡PORQUE COMO Y DESPUÉS LO VOMITO TODO! Y SI NO PUEDO VOMITARLO ME CORTO POR SER UNA CERDA...POR ESO...por eso...-_

Sentí el impacto en mis rodillas al caer al suelo, pero no me dolió; nada podía ser peor que la tristeza que inundaba mi interior…

_-Doy lástima…-_ susurré, para luego elevar unos segundos mi rostro y mirar a mi psicólogo_- ¿Soy patética verdad?_

Lleve mis manos a mi rostro con vergüenza e intente cesar el llanto, pero todos mis esfuerzos se fueron al caño cuando sentí los brazos de Li alrededor mío

_-…No creo que seas patética…-_ murmuró_- … eres una persona herida y yo te ayudaré a sanar…  
_  
_-¿Me lo prometes?-_ le pregunté separándome un poco de él y mirándolo a los ojos.

_-Te lo prometo…-_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shaoran**  
Me encontraba tirado en el sofá mientras se supone que veía la tele, sin embargo lo que realmente hacia era pensar en Sakura. 

No lo tomen como que esa niña me gusta, es sólo que me siento aun culpable por hacerla llorar en la sesión de hoy.

Nunca había visto un dolor semejante en mi vida y eso que en mis practicas había visto desde suicidas hasta esquizofrénicos, pero todos los casos de pacientes con problemas psicológicos son distintos, y con "problema psicológico" no quiero insinuar que la chica esté loca, puesto que está más cuerda que mi madre; Su problema va más allá de todo eso y por este motivo es que prometí ayudarla…

No sólo se lo prometí a ella, también me lo prometí a mi…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura**  
Llevaba toda la tarde acostada en mi cama pensando en lo ocurrido el día de Hoy; en Shaoran, en la terapia, en la promesa…

Lentamente me incorporé en el lugar hasta quedar sentada, dirigí mi vista hacia la ventada, notando que era mi hora favorita del día...era hora de que se escondiera el sol.

Coloqué play a mi estéreo y rápidamente avancé hacia mi ventana.

No tardé más de dos minutos en estar acomodada en el techo mientras veía como el día se hacía noche…

_y fue en ese momento que lo entendí todo..._

entendí que lo único que necesitaba era un abrazo…

sin embargo Shaoran no sólo me había dado eso…

también me había dado su amistad…

y con ella, la posibilidad de cambiar…

Apoyé mi espalda en el tejado mientras sentía la calma inundar mi cuerpo. Fijé mis ojos en el cielo y con _**"fully alive"**_ de _**"Flyleaf"**_ sonando de fondo prometí que no me rendiría…

_**No dejaría pasar esta oportunidad…**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hola!!! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de éste fic… Sé que en el primero quedaron muchas ideas dando vuelta, pero no quería que se enteraran al tiro del rol que desempeñaba cada personaje….  
¿y qué opinan? ¿se lo esperaban? Ah que no!!**

Bueno, aviso al tiro que no siempre voy a actualizar tan seguido, pero voy a hacer lo posible.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y si no, bueno pueden darme un palazo.

Agradecería enormemente si dejaran review. Me suben el ánimo y me ayudan también para mejorar lo que estoy haciendo mal.

Acepto todo tipos de comentarios!

Saludos a todos!

Un beso pegote.Icha.  



	3. Chapter 3: Encuentros y Terapia

**Día viernes**

**Sakura**  
Acababan de anunciar que el vuelo proveniente de Inglaterra estaba desembarcando y yo ya estaba que tenía un ataque cardiaco en el asiento.

_**"¿Qué por qué estoy tan nerviosa?"**_

Por 4 sencillas razones: _**Primero**_, porque NUNCA en mi vida he sido muy sociable, _**segundo**_ porque había faltado al colegio para ir al aeropuerto y pues ya estaba amenazada de que me echarían si me ausentaba otra vez, _**tercero**_ porque la persona a quien esperaba era una desconocida sobrina de mi madrastra por lo que suponía que sería una persona tan mala como ella, y _**cuarto**_ porque el señor que estaba al lado mío no había despegado la vista de mi busto ni un milisegundo. _**"Maldito viejo verde! ¬ ¬"**_  
--o--o--o--o--  
Estaba harta de esperar y resuelta a terminar con esta estupidez me incorpore para poder salir de ahi, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando note que salían las primeras personas por la puerta veinticuatro. Sin intensión de ir a adivinar quién era la desconocida que viviría este año en mi casa, me hice la desentendida y siguiendo con mi plan de dirigirme a mi casa y llegar avisándole a Suko que el avión no llego, tome el trayecto hacia mi auto.

"JUJUJUJU! QUE LISTA SOY"

Giré sobre mis talones ágilmente para dirigirme hacia la puerta, pero para la suerte mía "Si claro, Suerte …¬ ¬" no había alcanzado a dar ni dos pasos cuando de un segundo a otro aterricé con mi cara en el suelo.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Estás bien?- escuché que alguien decía, supongo que una chica por la voz chillona ya que aun no veía bien, mientras me tendía su mano.

"Y TU QUE CREES…¡MALDICIÓN!".

Si… - contesté pesadamente, mientras me incorporaba ignorando la ayuda que me estaba ofreciendo.

¿Segura? –Volvió a preguntar- De verdad disculpa, es que acabo de llegar y pues estoy buscando a mi tía...

Ahhh…- dije.

Sin siquiera mirarla me volví para alejarme de ahí, pero no habían pasado dos segundos cuando sentí que la chica se apresuraba para ir a mi lado.

Oye- dijo jadeando un poco- espera ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy…

Me puedes dejar en paz – Le grité mientras me giraba a mirarla – No ves que no… -

Me callé en seco, no lo podía creer…  
Tome aire, para luego liberarlo en lo que podríamos llamar el grito de mi vida…

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡TOMOYO!¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?-

--

**Tomoyo  
**¿Han sentido alguna vez que el universo conspira para que sucedan cosas que uno desea o no desea con todo el corazón?

Eso es lo que sentía yo en ese momento sentada en la parte trasera del jeep de Sakura, y es que es tan gracioso el pensar que nos volveríamos a encontrar en un país muy alejado del lugar donde nos conocimos cuando sólo teníamos catorce años. Porque claro que la conocía, y muy bien; hace casi cuatro años que nuestros caminos se habían cruzado en las calles del gran Londres, cuando casualmente había chocado conmigo mientras ella, totalmente desorientada, buscaba la dirección del lugar donde se alojaría por tres meses…

-Tomoyo …- Di un respingo en mi asiento al notar como Sakura me tocaba el hombro- ¿Me estas escuchando?

Mire apenada hacia su dirección; estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no había oído nada de lo que había dicho, y como no me gusta mentir, lentamente hice un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Sakura- dije realmente arrepentida –es solo que todo esto me tiene en estado de Shock.

Note como su cara se contraía en una mueca de dolor y rápidamente se dio vuelta para que yo no lo notara.

-¿Es que acaso no te alegra verme?- escuché que decia con su voz quebrada.

Realmente me sentí mal, no porque sintiera pena por ella, si no porque creyera que me molestaba este encuentro. Me levante de mi asiento y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

-Sakura Kinomoto no vuelvas a decir tal barbaridad-

Note como se giraba su rostro hacia mí e instintivamente yo infle los cachetes de mi cara haciendo un gesto de enfado, el cual la hizo reír como nunca.

-JAJA Tomoyo!-Dijo tratando de respirar-Ahora si que das miedo…JAJAJA!

--  
**Lunes**  
Shaoran

Me encontraba ordenando unos papeles en mi oficina, mientras esperaba a que mi secretara informara la llegada de Sakura a la consulta. No la había visto desde el miércoles en que le había prometido que la ayudaría y desde ese día que no dejaba de pensar en cómo podría cumplir lo dicho, pero tendría que hacerlo como fuera…

-Disculpa, Shaoran?- Sobresaltado miré hacia la puerta y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro – este, bueno… puedo esperar 5 minutos afuera si estas ocupado… yo bueno…este…-

Se veía tan tierna murmurando y disculpándose, que tratando de que no se preocupara, me reía suavemente y le hice una seña para que entrara- Relájate Sakura, te estaba esperando-

-Oh! Bueno…- escuché que decía mientras avanzaba totalmente avergonzada hacia la silla- yo no quise entrar así, pero tu secretaria llamo y no contestaste, luego toque a la puerta y tampoco respondiste y este… yo…

-Ya Sakura, ya entendí…- dije calmándola- y ahora ¿Podemos comenzar?

-Si, claro-

Tomé un lápiz y mi cuaderno al mismo tiempo que empezaba con las preguntas.

-y Bueno pequeña ¿Cómo estás?-

Note como me miraba con un gesto de extrañeza en su cara, que luego se transformó en uno de irritación

-¿A QUIÉN LE DICES PEQUEÑA, SACO DE CACA? – Dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento y apoyaba sus manos en el escritorio- Para tu información tengo diecisiete años, por lo que no creo que me superes por más de cinco años en edad. Además… además…- se quedó callada repentinamente y se dejo caer en la silla.

-Además ¿qué Sakura?- dije con una ceja alzada.

-No nada- murmuró mientras miraba sus zapatos y luego agregó – No importa, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta estoy mejor…creo.

Me quedé extrañado con su comportamiento ¿Qué habría querido decirme? Sin darle más vuelta al asunto volví con el interrogatorio.

-¿Por qué crees que estas mejor? ¿A ocurrido algo recientemente?-

Y así fue como me enteré de la llegada de la sobrina de su madrastra, Tomoyo, la cual ya conocía Sakura por un intercambio que había realizado cuando tenía apenas catorce años, me contó además de lo bien que se habían llevado desde el principio y lo mucho que la quería. Habló, habló y habló, pero me sentía feliz de verla sonreír por un tiempo. De repente sentí una mano en mi mano y escuché a Sakura muy cerca de mí susurrar mi nombre.

-¿Shaoran, pasa algo?- Sacudí mi cabeza y mire sobre la cabeza de mi paciente para ver qué hora era. ¡Dios llevábamos una hora y media de terapia!

-Sakura, ya es tarde, deberías ir a tu casa- la miré cuando dije esto y no sé si fue una ilusión o efecto de la luz, pero podría jurar que se entristeció – No te preocupes, ya nos veremos pronto para otra sesión.

-bueno Shaoran, entonces me voy- tomó sus cosas y con un gesto de la mano se despidió, haciendo que me quedara sólo en la habitación.

--

**Sakura**

Estaba esperando a que Tomoyo llegara a recogerme a la consulta. Le había prestado mi auto para que fuera al centro comercial con la condición de que me fuera a buscar. Me senté en una banca, estaba muy oscuro y hacía frío. "Mierda! ¿Dónde estás Tomy?" Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y maqué su número; "primer timbre, segundo timbre, tercer timbre…"

-¿Aló Saku?- escuché que contestaba.

-Joder Tomoyo ¿Dónde te encuentras? Me muero de frío!

-Lo siento Sakurita, pero es que hay una congestión vehicular increíble…- se quedó callada por unos segundos- estoy atrapada.

-Ummm Sabes qué Tomoyo?- dije pensando- me puedo ir en Taxi…

-¿Segura? De verdad que te puedo ir a buscar, pero me tienes que esperar…

- Si, estoy segura…-suspiré- nos vemos en casa.

Corte la llamada y guardé mi celular en el bolsillo. Inhale profundamente y me levante de la banca sin darme cuenta de que había alguien adelante mio, asi que como podrán intuir choqué con quien quiera que sea.

-Disculpe, yo… este no le vi- susurre mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

-No te preocupes Sakura…- esa voz, levanté mi cabeza y vi a Shaoran con una mueca de burla en sus labios.

- Ah! Hola de nuevo- dije pesadamente.

-Eii! No te descargues conmigo - escuché que se quejaba- No es mi culpa que no te vengan a buscar…

Abrí mis ojos como platos.-Me estuviste espiando?-

-Oh! No…- dijo negando con las manos- espiando nunca, solo que iba saliendo y te vi sentada…y me acerqué para saber si estabas bien.

-Estoy bien- mi voz sonó cortante. – Chao Shaoran

Me di media vuelta para irme de ahí, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando sentí la mano de Shaoran en mi hombro.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-

Giré mi cabeza, para verlo mejor, para ver si me estaba jugando alguna especie de broma o si se estaba burlando de mi, pero lo único que pude notar fueron sus ojos sinceros.

-Yo…-Balbucié- Está bien.

--

**Cuanto tiempo!! Disculpen! De verdad lo siento!! Soy una floja!! Espero actualizar pronto…  
Y ahora los dejo…**

Los quiero!!  
saudos a todos  
Icha!!


End file.
